


Cercanía

by Coco_c



Series: Tea House [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Camelia roja, F/M, Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa!, Happy Birthday Mikasa!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think I'm just like Jean, Levi for President, RivaMika Week, RivaMika is justice, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/Coco_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie de historias entrelazadas sobre cómo la relación de Levi y Mikasa paso a paso se hace más cercana e inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camelia Roja [Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa!]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lo único mío es mi imaginación y los futuros problemas mentales que pueda generarme. Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan, Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman Hage Zoe pertenecen a Isayama Hajime... Bueno... Levi y Mikasa se pertenecen mutuamente... ;)  
> English version http://archiveofourown.org/works/4393508/chapters/9974621

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Mientras hablaba, un papel tirado en el piso llamó su atención. Mikasa estaba barriendo de espaldas a él y no lo vio agacharse para tomarlo. Era un trozo de papel con un simple…’
> 
> Té y Mikasa a la medianoche son suficientes para llenar de inquietud al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff a la millonésima potencia… Feliz cumpleaños (un poquito atrasado) diosa!!

Era muy tarde por la noche cuando Levi regresó al cuartel. Los dos últimos días fueron extenuantes; lidiar con los cerdos de la policía militar, cabalgar todo el día para llegar al castillo y por si fuera poco, aguantar la conversación interminable de Hanji. Si solo se hubiera tratado de sus planes para las próximas expediciones, no habría tenido problema, pero la excéntrica mujer estuvo balbuceando sobre sus experimentos con los titanes y en particular sobre el mocoso Yeager. Por algún motivo Hanji consideró que hablar sobre la relación de Yeager y Ackerman era el tema adecuado para acompañar el viaje y Levi estaba sencillamente fastidiado. Hablar de Eren Yeager era una cosa; sus poderes de titán representaban una oportunidad y entre más averiguara Hanji, mejor; pero la amiga de Eren era diferente. Aunque en los últimos tiempos Mikasa ya no lo veía con expresión homicida cada vez que lo tenía enfrente, y casi podía decirse que tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones, el interés de Hanji en la relación de la joven y Yeager rayaba en el morbo.

Estaban cerca del castillo y Hanji hablaba sobre la posibilidad que las habilidades de Eren fueran hereditarias.

“Tienes que admitir que sería un titán realmente poderoso”. Levi la había ignorado la mayor parte de la conversación y no entendía de qué estaba hablando. “Si Eren y Mikasa tuvieran un hijo. Imagina que heredara el poder de Eren y la fuerza de Mikasa; sería todo un espectáculo. Quizá deba cambiar la naturaleza de mis experimentos… si sabes a lo que me refiero”. Hanji hizo un guiñó con extrema picardía.

“Tse… Ackerman es un soldado. Tú también eres uno, no una casamentera. Deja los jueguitos pendejos y concentrémonos en conseguir los permisos para las próximas expediciones”.

“¿Te molestaría?”

“¿Qué?”

“Mikasa y Eren.” La expresión de Levi envió una onda gélida por la espina de Hanji Zöe; cualquier otro se hubiera quedado callado, pero ella no era cualquiera. “¿Sabes qué preferiría sobre los bebés titanes? A los bebés más fuertes de la humanidad”. Habría seguido hablando pero su instinto de supervivencia le indicó lo contrario.

A Levi le pareció una estupidez, pero no dejaba de pensar en dos cosas; ambas tenían que ver con Mikasa Ackerman y eso le causó un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Por la hora a la que llegaron supuso que ya todos deberían estar durmiendo. Levi era un hombre de hábitos, y lo único que lo ayudaba en las noches era una taza de té, así que se dirigió a la cocina. El comedor era un verdadero desastre; según podía ver era evidente que los mocosos estuvieron de fiesta. El suelo del comedor era repulsivo para sus estándares.  _Tse… si tienen tiempo para fiestas pendejas, no tendrán problema en doblar turnos para limpiar este lugar a partir de mañana_. Dejó sobre la mesa el paquete que traía de la ciudad, y se disponía a ir a despertarlos cuando unas pisadas que se detuvieron en seco llamaron su atención.

“¡Ackerman!, ¿qué demonios haces deambulando a ésta hora?” Mikasa se había quedado quieta junto a la puerta, era obvio que no esperaba verlo.

“Señor, no los esperábamos hasta mañana.”

“Obviamente. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta? ¿Braus, Springer?”. Mikasa guardaba silencio y por respuesta cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su bufanda. “¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Conteste soldado. ¿O debería ir por tu novio para que limpie toda la noche este lugar?”

“No es mi novio…”. Su voz era un susurro, pero luego tomó fuerza. “Es mi culpa, venía precisamente a limpiar.”

Mikasa pasó a su lado y regresó pocos momentos después con una escoba y material de limpieza. Levi la observaba en silencio mientras preparaba su té. La presencia de la joven le incomodaba. 

_Cuatro ojos de mierda, tú y tus ideas…_

“¿Qué estupidez estaban celebrando?” Levi estaba sentado, viéndola de frente, y no se le escapó la reacción de la joven, la tensión en sus hombros fue breve, pero evidente para él.

“Nada importante, Señor.” Su mal humor solo empeoraba con las respuestas de la joven.

“Por supuesto no es algo importante. Aún estamos en guerra, tu novio no controla su poder, el gobierno está cada día más inestable y quieren recortar nuestro presupuesto. ¿Qué motivo de mierda podría ser lo suficientemente importante como hacer una fiestita pendeja…?”

Mientras hablaba, un papel tirado en el piso llamó su atención. Mikasa estaba barriendo de espaldas a él y no lo vio agacharse para tomarlo. Era un trozo de papel con un simple [¡Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa!]… 

_¡Merde!, merde, merde, merde. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a cerrar la boca Levi?_

¿Era culpa lo que sentía? Era evidente que estaba de mal humor, era evidente también que la estaba tomando en contra de la joven. Lo que no era evidente, no para Levi, era por qué sintió como si le hubieran dado un gancho al hígado, en el momento que se dio cuenta que acaba de decir que el cumpleaños de Mikasa Ackerman era un _motivo de mierda para hacer una fiesta,_ y que _no era algo importante_. La joven no se veía molesta y no rebatía con alguna respuesta ácida; como solía hacer cuando él la provocaba. Era como si Mikasa estuviera de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decirle. Levi tampoco entendía por qué eso le molestaba más que su propia metedura de pata.

Algo dentro de él estaba francamente en oposición con ese argumento, pero no quería pensar en eso; sabía que debía retirarse, era lo más razonable. Aun así, razonamientos aparte, y sin ser completamente consciente de sus acciones, se levantó para preparar más té. Después de rellenar su taza y servir otra, acercó el paquete que había olvidado y llamó a Mikasa.

“Ackerman, siéntate.”

“Aun no termino.”

“Es una orden soldado”. El _puf_ de fastidio que escuchó casi lo hace sonreír, sobre todo porque lo acompañó el fuego en los ojos de Mikasa. 

_Así me gustas… ¡¿qué?!_

Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse, pero se quedó sentado. Levi nunca evadía un reto. Sin embargo, tuvo que controlar el repentino nerviosismo que sentía. Mikasa lo veía como intentando descifrarlo. Levi abrió con calma el paquete frente a él; era un delicado pastel de té verde, _matcha kasutera_ , si recordaba bien el nombre. El pastel tenía una cobertura de crema y decoraciones en forma de hojas; era un gusto muy costoso que casi nunca se daba, pero ese día no pudo resistir la tentación. Lo partió a la mitad y puso una parte frente a Mikasa. La joven estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, Levi vio la incredulidad y las dudas en la intensa mirada negra que estaba fija en sus ojos, pero Mikasa no dijo nada.

Levi estaba listo para todo, al menos eso le gustaba pensar, pero nada lo preparó para la expresión de Mikasa Ackerman al probar el pastel y mucho menos para la sonrisa que siguió. El sabor que recordaba palidecía con el que experimentaba en ese momento. O era porque había mejorado la calidad, o era porque Ackerman estaba sonriendo. Levi se daba cuenta de lo peligrosa que era la segunda y más probable opción; a pesar de eso, no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. Continuaron un largo rato sin hablar, pero no era un silencio incómodo.

Al terminar, permanecieron en silencio un rato más. Los ojos de Mikasa fijos en los suyos. Cuando ella bajó la vista, Levi creyó ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y agradeció que ella se levantara de la mesa, dándole la espalda, porque estaba seguro que también él se había sonrojado. La vio retomar la escoba para continuar con la limpieza; aún faltaban un par de minutos antes de medianoche.

“Ackerman, deja eso ahí y ve a descansar.”

“Pero…”

“Es una orden soldado.”

Mikasa lo veía pensativa, la terquedad usual no aparecía, pero si el fuego en sus ojos. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en los ojos de Levi, y él sintió un nuevo _golpe_ en el estómago. Antes que llegara a la puerta volvió a llamarla.

“Ackerman.”

“¿Señor?” Cuando Mikasa dio la vuelta para verlo, lo encontró a menos de un paso de distancia.

Levi extendió la mano y sintió una onda cálida cuando los dedos de la joven rozaron los suyos para tomar lo que le ofrecía; él sostuvo su mano más segundos de los necesarios. Mikasa lo veía con más dudas de las que él se sentía capaz de contestar aún.

“Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa.” No era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, aunque lo normal era Ackerman, Mocosa, Soldado o Amiga de Eren. “Es solo una tontería”.

Levi había tomado una de las flores que decoraban la caja en la que venía el pastel que acababan de comer. Era una camelia roja, de papel. Casi se arrepiente de ofrecérsela, pero ella la tomó, dejó su mano entre las suyas y sonrió. ¡Mikasa Ackerman sabía sonreír y su sonrisa era hermosa!

“Gracias.”

Su voz era suave, en un tono que nunca antes había escuchado en ella. La vio alejarse y fue hasta que dejó de escuchar sus pasos que se dio cuenta que él también estaba sonriendo.

Desde su conversación con Hanji había pensado en dos cosas, hasta poco menos de una hora ambas le parecían un disparate; ambas tenían que ver con Mikasa Ackerman. La primera, era una duda sobre cómo se vería la joven sonriendo. La segunda, tenía que ver directamente con algo que Hanji había dicho. Escondió la cara entre sus manos incapaz de contener su corazón… 

_¡Merde! Carajo, cuatro-ojos, yo también lo preferiría…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La camelia roja significa “eres una llama en mi corazón”.


	2. Suave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi volvió a salvarle la vida poniendo la suya en peligro y Mikasa lo cuida cada día mientras se recupera. Para RivaMika Week, día 5: nutty.

Era la segunda vez que la salvaba. Fue cosa de un instante, el anormal salió de la nada y cargó directo a su posición. Mikasa reaccionó con decisión y movimientos precisos, su equipo 3D se encajó en la piel del titán y con un golpe impecable cortó la articulación, en ese momento la criatura giró e iba a envestir a Armin. Levi y Jean se aproximaban desde la izquierda pero el anormal era veloz, aun moviéndose a gatas y con la articulación desgarrada. La joven dio un segundo golpe, para evitar que se llevara entre las extremidades a Armin, apuntando a la muñeca. Fue un movimiento osado, irreflexivo y muy peligroso, pero efectivo. El titán perdió control y eso le dio tiempo a Armin de alejarse. 

El problema fue que ella seguía debajo y el movimiento del titán enredó su equipo; cuando Armin vio el lugar en el que el anormal cayó, sintió como su corazón se detuvo. Jean había siguió las indicaciones de su Capitán al pie de la letra y acababa de cortarle la nuca. Poco antes que cayera sobre Mikasa, Levi la había atrapado evitando que el titán la aplastara. Estaban tendidos a pocos metros; cuando Armin y Jean llegaron a su lado, Levi aun cubría con su cuerpo a la joven; él amortiguó el golpe. Era increíble que estuvieran vivos. Ella tenía las costillas rotas y una contusión leve, nada demasiado serio; Levi en cambio estaba muy mal herido.

Su condición fue muy delicada los siguientes dos días y ella ni por un momento se apartó de su lado; culpa y sentimientos que la confundían creían dentro de ella. A pesar de sus propias heridas, la única razón por la que aceptó quedarse en el hospital fue para poder cuidar de él; “ _Estoy en deuda con él_ ”, era todo lo que decía ante las miradas inquisitivas. Cada vez que Hanji cambiaba los vendajes, Mikasa era la más dedicada enfermera. La preocupación que sentía era muy grande y razonaba consigo misma repitiéndose que no había otra forma mientras él no mejorara. La excéntrica mujer dejó a Mikasa por su cuenta al tercer día. La morfina para controlar su dolor lo mantenía semi-consiente, en el fondo eso la tranquilizaba; no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Levi si supiera que ella, además de cambiar sus vendajes, ayudaba a asearlo. 

Él estaba en una sala aislada del resto y Erwin ordenó que llevarán un catre para la joven; cuando el comandante habló con ella dijo le dijo simplemente, " _después de todo es tu responsabilidad_ ". Eren y Armin se pasaban cada momento que tenían libre con ella, cuidando de Mikasa y obligándola a comer. Eren se veía preocupado por lo ocurrido e incluso la había abrazado. En un momento, Mikasa, observó una mirada de complicidad entre Eren y Armin, pero no quisieron explicarla, haciendo caso omiso de su curiosidad. Algo similar pasaba con Hanji, solo que ella era mucho menos sutil. " _Mikasa, como premio a tu labor de enfermera, te vas a encargar de su baño... sin ayuda_.” No entendía sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando le soltó un, "... _Si gustas los puedo dejar a solas_ ", seguido de un guiño. Incluso había escuchado a Sasha decir que " _no creo que alguno de los dos sea consciente_ ".

En su estado febril, era muy difícil entender lo que Levi decía, pero en múltiples ocasiones lo escuchó preguntar insistentemente, " _¿ella está bien?_ ". Mikasa se preguntaba si la "Ella" por la que preguntaba a cada instante era ella o alguien de sus recuerdos. Un algo muy dentro suyo quería creer que era la primera opción, pero prefería ignorar esa voz, que además era la misma que durante las noches la hacía preguntarse si estaría muy mal acariciar sus mejillas.

Para el cuarto día, redujeron su dosis de morfina y Levi comenzó a reaccionar. Mikasa tenía las costillas rotas, pero ya podían darla de alta; Hanji, sin embargo, dejó claro que un par de días de descanso no le sentarían mal, menos cuando había resultado tan eficaz cuidando de Levi. Esa noche se levantó como de costumbre a revisar su temperatura, pero a diferencia de las noches anteriores, lo encontró despierto. Llevaba un buen rato así, viéndola desde el otro lado de habitación.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de su Capitán era firme, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba. 

Ella bajó el rostro instintivamente, escondiéndolo en los mechones que caían. Se sentía culpable; la primera vez se lastimó la pierna y no estuvo con ellos en momentos decisivos, esta vez, no solo se había herido, casi había muerto. Era incapaz de articular las palabras de gratitud que había ensayado; Armin, que también se sentía responsable, había practicado con ella. 

"¿Mikasa? Oi, mocosa, lo importante es que estás bien. Deja ya esa preocupación pendeja por mí. Ya ves, acabar conmigo no es mierda fácil. Estamos a mano, ya no tienes que patearme el trasero."

Quería que le recriminara, que le soltara uno de sus discursos, que señalara los errores que había cometido. No se arrepentía de haber salvado a Armin, lo haría mil veces, pero eso no quería decir que poner en peligro a Levi fuera un precio justo. Sentada a su lado y sin levantar la vista, tomó despacio y con torpeza su mano. Resultaba evidente que él no se lo esperaba, su mano se tensó por un instante, pero pronto se relajó con su contacto.

"Usted... otra vez." Su voz era un susurro, pero en el silencio de la noche era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara.

"Acabo de decirte que no importa una mierda."

"Cuando vi a Armin en peligro, no pensé en nada más que en salvarlo y lo volvería a hacer... pero mis acciones fueron imprudentes."  _Te puse en peligro, Mis acciones casi te matan..._  Por fin levantó el rostro y clavó en él sus ojos. Desbordan culpa y emociones contenidas, era tan raro verla así que Levi casi se sintió feliz de estar tirado en una cama de hospital si con eso había logrado verla de forma distinta. Con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado ese pensamiento, lo borró de su mente, aunque no tan rápido como para evitar su respuesta. 

"No más que las mías. También yo lo volvería a hacer."  _Volvería a salvarte todas las veces que fueran necesarias._

"Gracias."

Después de eso permanecieron en agradable silencio, la mano de Mikasa sobre la suya, hasta que él volvió a dormirse. Le dolía el cuerpo, estaba cansado y aún así durmió en calma; era extraño para alguien que no confiaba en nadie, pero sentirla a su lado, cuidando de él, era por demás relajante. No quería pensar en eso, no era correcto, pero no podía evitarlo. Los días que siguieron mantuvieron la misma rutina, ella lo atendía y él se dejaba atender; muchas miradas expectantes y curiosas evitaban decir en voz alta sus pensamientos. Lo único que cambió fue que ella no era quien lo bañaba; no cedió en ese punto sin importar las razones que le dio Hanji.

Una mañana, después de limpiar sus heridas le aplicó con delicadeza un ungüento. Para Levi era muy difícil mantener la concentración mientras los dedos tocaban lentamente la piel expuesta de su abdomen. 

“¿Qué es? No recuerdo que Hanji me haya aplicado antes algo así.”

“Aceite de avellanas y menta.” Los dedos dejaron de moverse y él extrañó el contacto. “Es algo que uso yo. Ayuda a cicatrizar las heridas... Le pregunté a Hanji. Espero que no le moleste.”

Negó con la cabeza y ella volvió a poner los vendajes. Había algo tan íntimo en ese momento que ambos permanecían en silencio como temiendo echarlo a perder. 

“Lo usas en tus cicatrices.” No era una pregunta, tan solo resultaba triste que alguien como ella tuviera tantas, siendo tan joven.

“Lo he usado en heridas, mías, de Eren y Armin. También en...” Mikasa terminó de aplicarlo y al levantar la vista la detuvo en el rostro que la observaba y en sus labios; se dio cuenta que estaban resecos y partidos. Tomó nuevamente la pomada con uno de sus dedos y lo acercó a los labios de Levi; los recorrió con la punta de su dedo, aplicando despacio el ungüento... muy despacio. Él abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella; Mikasa observaba sus labios y estaba muy atenta a lo que hacía. 

Luego de un muy largo silencio terminó el movimiento de sus dedos sobre los labios de Levi y completó la frase que había empezado. “También la uso cuando mis labios están partidos y para evitar que se resequen.” 

“Ah.”

Tomó el ungüento y el material con el que lo había curado y se retiró de la habitación, evitando verlo a la cara. Él en cambio no podía quitarle los ojos del rostro, ni del leve y encantador rosa en sus mejillas. Se quedó inmóvil un largo rato, demasiado consciente de sus pensamientos y de la idea que el bálsamo que cubría su abdomen y boca, era el mismo que ella usaba en la suya.

“Así que a esto saben tus labios.” Una leve sonrisa involuntaria cubrió su rostro. El sabor de pronto resultaba además de intoxicante, adictivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El aciete de avellanas tiene propiedades curativas: acción antibacterial que ayuda a prevenir infecciones; y por su contenido de vitamina E, ácido esteárico y fitoesteroles, tiene efecto cicatrizante y suavizante de la piel.


	3. Celos y metidas de pata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una ataque irracional de celos pone en peligro su “relación” con Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para RivaMika Week 6, day 1  
> The fool / “his views are unconventional.”

Ellos no peleaban con frecuencia, en realidad casi nunca lo habían hecho, pero los rumores y leyendas sobre su mutua animadversión crecieron a su alrededor y ninguno le dio importancia; ellos sabían la naturaleza de su “ _relación_ ” y eso es lo que importaba. Por supuesto tuvieron un inicio desastroso, Levi nunca olvidaría la infame mirada asesina de Mikasa durante el juicio, y la niñería de llamarlo “enano” al principio; como fuera, en ese entonces no se conocían, ella era otro rostro en la multitud. Todos pueden tener una mala primera impresión y él terminó por redimirse; borrón y cuenta nueva como Hanji le repetía. Lo que le preocupaba era justamente eso, Mikasa ya no era una desconocida, todo lo opuesto.

La primera vez que discutieron, se dio cuenta que la joven se defendía con fiereza. Aun así, logró hacerla entender y la actitud enérgica de la joven se convirtió en su aliada; Mikasa no solo apoyaba sus decisiones, sino que influía en sus compañeros para que hicieran lo mismo. Las reglas tácitas entre ellos implicaban que, por ejemplo, si ella estaba en desacuerdo con él, lo discutieran en privado. Su naturaleza apasionada la convirtió en una compañera de debates tan buena como para el entrenamiento físico; la joven reconocía su autoridad y sus disputas eran otra forma de comprenderse.

Esta vez era diferente.

Él la había hecho enojar y era el único culpable.

Todo comenzó ocho días antes. Estaban entrenando, ella evadía los golpes de Jean con facilidad, esquivándolo con ligeros movimientos de cadera, manos en alto en posición de defensa, rodeándolo pero sin atacar. Era como un gato que juega con la comida, la mirada desafiante invitaba a Jean a entrar en su zona de confort; Levi conocía esa expresión, en el momento en el que el joven diera un paso al frente estaría perdido. La joven no hablaba, enfocada en cada movimiento de su contrincante, absorbiendo información y buscando puntos débiles.

Ella seguía siendo la mejor de su equipo, pero de la misma manera que cada día era más fuerte y certera, el resto de sus compañeros demostraban madurez, Jean en particular. A pesar de su obvia infatuación con Mikasa, oponía resistencia y no dudaba en sacarla de balance cuando encontraba la oportunidad. Cuando lograba acertar un golpe, siempre tenía efecto; pero ella iba un paso adelante. Jean cayó en el juego cuando creyó que ella había bajado la defensa, lanzándole un derechazo directo a la mandíbula. La joven movió el rostro, pero no lo evadió por completo; de haberlo hecho no habría tenido la oportunidad que había estado creando. El puño del joven rozó su labio, dejando abierta su propia defensa, con lo que Mikasa logró su cometido y lo derribó de un golpe certero. La dolorosa imagen hizo que más de alguno se estremeciera.

Mikasa secó la sangre de su labio con el dorso de la mano; se movía con la seguridad del alfa que impone dominio y orden. Mordió su labio inferior, lamiendo una gota de sangre, mientras, Levi seguía sus acciones sin perder detalle. Centrar su atención en los labios de la joven era una mala idea, pero le resultaba inevitable desde lo ocurrido en el hospital.

Tan pronto como limpió la sangre, se agachó junto a Jean y le preguntó si estaba bien.

“¡Eres tan bonita!”

El rostro de la joven se tensó y se hizo hacia atrás sorprendida. Connie se llevó las manos al rostro en señal de frustración, mientras Eren se acercó con cara de fastidio. Todos reaccionaron como era de esperar, menos ella. El esfuerzo físico le daba un bonito rubor a sus mejillas; pero el rostro sonrojado dio paso a un rojo intenso con las palabras del joven al que acababa de derribar. Con el cabello recogido y sin su bufanda, su sonrisa, aunque breve, no pasó desapercibida para Levi. El Capitán atestiguó su reacción con lo que podría llamarse un _notorio disgusto_.

“Deberías sonreír más.” Jean era mucho más osado en su aturdimiento que en cualquier otro momento de lucidez. Sus dedos recorrieron despacio la línea de la mandíbula de Mikasa.

“Connie, acompáñalo a la enfermería y que le revisen la cabeza.”

Durante años, Levi fue testigo de múltiples acercamientos y coqueteos dirigidos a Mikasa. En cada oportunidad pasaba una de tres cosas; la joven no se daba cuenta, lo que ocurría la mayoría de las veces. Levi sonreía ante su inhabilidad de entender los principios básicos de la coquetería; a veces su sonrisa era de frustración, otras porque él era igual o peor que ella. En el inusual caso que la joven si se diera cuenta de lo ocurría, ignoraba flagrantemente al interesado, o lanzaba una mirada petrificante y rara vez se atrevían a decir algo más. Que en ese momento no hiciera nada de eso, y que encima sonriera, le revolvió las entrañas a Levi.

Mikasa ayudó a Jean a incorporarse y Levi tuvo que contenerse cuando Jean le soltó el cabello. El resto de la mañana estuvo de mal humor, lo que empeoró cuando preguntó por Jean y Sasha le dijo que estaba descansando y que Mikasa le hacía compañía.

Al día siguiente, tuvo especial cuidado en asegurarse que Jean entrenara con Eren.

Durante un momento de descanso, Mikasa se acercó a Levi. Su actitud era la de siempre, pero había curiosidad en sus palabras. “¿Pasó algo anoche?”

“¿Anoche?” Levi sabía perfectamente qué le estaba preguntando. Como cosa cotidiana, a menos que él estuviera de viaje o se encontraran en una misión, se encontraban en su oficina después de la cena y antes del toque de queda para tomar té y charlar de cualquier cosa. La única vez que rompieron su ritual fue cuando él estuvo en el hospital. Un arranque infantil hizo que se quedara en compañía de Hanji hasta muy tarde. Más de una vez Hanji le preguntó si tenía algo que hacer, porque no dejaba de ver el reloj.

“¿Estás molesto?”

“¿Por qué habría de estar molesto?” Frunció el entrecejo con arrogancia en respuesta a las palabras de la joven, y añadió con displicencia, “Se acabó el descanso, regresen a entrenar.”

La expresión de la joven le dejó claro que si quería verla enojada con él, estaba siguiendo el camino correcto. La verdad era que no tenía motivos reales para estar molesto. ¿Qué le molestaba?, ¿Que Jean le dijera que era bonita y que debía sonreír más? ¿Que ella se hubiera sonrojado y le hubiera sonreído? ¿No haber sido él quien se lo dijera? ¿Su propia reacción infantil?

Esa noche tuvo una reunión no programada con Erwin y tampoco la vio a la hora habitual.

Hacía muchos años no quería tanto que amaneciera como esa noche.

Por la mañana tenían pruebas con el equipo 3D y cuando llegó a la pista, esperaba verla aparecer antes que el resto, pero no fue así; Mikasa y Eren fueron los últimos en llegar, después de la hora señalada. Tenían una actitud sospechosa y hablaban entre ellos, como en secreto. Una de las correas de su equipo estaba suelta y Eren le ayudó a ajustarla. Mikasa normalmente era la primera en llegar, su equipo siempre estaba en perfecto estado, y su uniforme en su lugar. La escena completa resultaba irritante para Levi; Eren le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y ajustó la correa en su espalda, para luego decirle algo sobre el largo de su cabello, mientras jugaba con un par de mechones.

“Ackerman, no tenemos todo el día; toma posición.”

La joven asintió, pero sus ojos se clavaron en él.

La rutina de Mikasa como siempre fue impecable, pero en cuanto tocó tierra, Levi, le ordenó que la repitiera; Mikasa buscó con los ojos a Eren, antes de reanudar su ejercicio. Lo que sea que esperara al terminar, no coincidió con el seco, “otra vez,” con que la recibió Levi.

“¿Por qué?” La irritación en la voz de la joven comenzaba a ser evidente.

“Porque es una orden, _Ackerman_.” Mikasa había dado un paso hacia él, “Otra vez, soldado. El resto puede retirarse.”

Antes que él comenzara a tomarle el tiempo, ella disparó los ganchos de su equipo y activó el mecanismo en su máxima velocidad. Hacía mucho no lo desafiaba de manera flagrante. La vio moverse con fluidez, pero la velocidad hizo que sacrificara precisión; cada vez que dejaba que sus emociones se interpusieran cometía errores. El aterrizaje fue perfecto, pero ella sabía que su tiempo no era el mejor.

“Otra vez.”

“¿Me vas a decir qué demonios está pasando?”

“Cuidado con el tono.”

Mikasa caminó hasta él y estaba tan cerca que Levi podía ver la rabia en sus ojos. Levi sabía que podía corregir sus errores, explicándole primero qué había hecho mal, pero en ese momento los dos estaban ofuscados. La certeza de saber que él actuaba de manera más infantil que ella solo lo frustraba, y su frustración volvía más ácidas sus palabras.

“Hice mejor tiempo que el resto.” La joven midió cada una de sus palabras, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, y él, en lugar de tomar la efímera ofrenda de paz, la ignoró.

“Pero no mejor que tu propio tiempo.”

“¿Y ese es motivo para castigarme?”

“Sí, si es resultado de tus distracciones. Esto no es un juego Mikasa.”

No eran sus palabras sino el tono que usaba, si algo sabía era qué hilos mover para enojarla. La condescendencia en su voz, se mezclaba con arrogancia y ella caía en la trampa.

“¿Quién demonios está jugando?”

“Tu, que obviamente estás más ocupada coqueteando como adolescente ridícula que cumpliendo tus obligaciones.”

Los ojos de Mikasa irradiaban coraje y cerró los puños de manera que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Levi estaba consciente que su voz era desafiante y que si no se controlaba todo iba a empeorar, aunque dudaba que las cosas pudieran ir peor.

“¿Esto es por lo que pasó con Jean?” La joven hizo una pausa y aunque su voz temblaba de coraje, sus ojos parecían darle la oportunidad de enmendarse. Él puso los ojos en blanco y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

“Que no te engañe tu ego, Mikasa. Ayer se suponía que tenías que estar en la cocina y te ausentaste sin permiso.” Levi comenzó a contar faltas con los dedos mientras hablaba. “Llegaste tarde a las pruebas y por si fuera poco con el uniforme desarreglado…”

“Fue solo una correa…”

“Tu superior está hablando. ¿Cuándo vas a entender, mocosa? Cuando yo hable, tú guardas silencio; si te doy una orden, la cumples. No solo me cuestionaste cuando te dije que repitieras tu prueba, sino que el berrinche te hizo cometer más de un error y casi te quedas sin gas. Creí que ya habíamos superado esto; controla tus emociones… y deja de coquetearle a la mitad de la escuadra.”

En cuanto dijo la última parte, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

La joven le dedicó la más gélida de sus miradas, pero se recompuso por completo, irguiéndose y dando un paso atrás. Hacía mucho tiempo no la veía igual, no con él, mucho menos cuando estaban a solas.

“¿Tengo que repetir la prueba o me puedo retirar, _señor_?” El énfasis que hizo tuvo el efecto que quiso y Levi se dio la vuelta.

“Te puedes retirar.”

Había avanzado unos pasos cuando se detuvo, Estaban de espaldas el uno del otro pero su voz llegó a él fuerte y clara. “Deberías seguir tus propios consejos y controlar tus emociones, _Capitán_ … y puedes sumar esto a mis insubordinaciones.”

Por un momento de adolescente insensatez, todo lo que habían logrado en los últimos años podía desaparecer.

Sentado, viendo por la ventana de su oficina se preguntaba de manera continua por qué toda su seguridad se desvanecía sin remedio cuando se trataba de _ella_. Tres días de la más absoluta frialdad en su trato y Levi había llegado al límite de su frustración; o eso había creído hasta que Hanji le restregó en la cara, que la razón por la que Mikasa había estado actuando rara con Eren había era él mismo.

_“Están preparando una fiesta para tu cumpleaños, esa mañana estaban con Erwin, por eso llegaron tarde, y por eso los secretos… Ella ya no está preparando nada, está furiosa contigo. Hacía mucho tiempo no la veía tan molesta. No sé qué vas a hacer, pero arréglalo.”_

Y eso quería hacer, arreglarlo. Pero no dependía solo de él y Mikasa no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, refiriéndose a él como “señor” o “capitán”, y ni por accidente lo veía a los ojos. Si intentaba abordarla, la joven preguntaba si era un tema oficial y en cuanto le decía que no, se daba la vuelta y lo dejaba hablando solo. Eso cuando tenía la oportunidad de verla a solas, porque lo evitaba como a la peste. Obviamente, sus noches de charla y té salieron volando por la ventana.

En los entrenamientos escuchaba sus indicaciones y hacía su parte, sin reparar en él. Cada movimiento estaba calculado con frialdad, pero menos instintivo y certero. La escuadra completa se veía tensa; en cuanto él entraba en una habitación en la que ella estuviera, lo ojos iban de él a ella y de ella a él, como si estuvieran esperando que algo pasara. La situación era ridícula y desesperante.

Absolutamente desesperante.

Siete días después de su discusión -siete días de intentos fallidos por arreglar las cosas, siete días sin Mikasa- Levi entró al comedor y lo recibió una explosión de confeti, aplausos y felicitaciones. Terminó con papelitos recortados hasta en las orejas, pero no se quejó o dijo algo fuera de lugar. Cada uno de los presentes lo felicitaba con auténtica alegría y él simplemente asentía, o ponía los ojos en blanco, pero aceptando las felicitaciones y regalos.

La buscaba con los ojos, esperando que fuera la siguiente en acercarse. Un leve tinte rojo en la habitación llamó su atención. Mikasa estaba en la parte más alejada, tenía los ojos fijos en él y los apartó brevemente, pero regresó la mirada con igual velocidad. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, él le preguntó si podían hablar; no lo habría escuchado ni aunque hubiera estado junto a él. Sus labios formaron palabras sin sonido y el “por favor,” al final de su pregunta, era lo más suplicante que había dicho desde que tenía memoria.

“¿Estás rezando?” La voz de Hanji era lo último que quería oír. “Me parece estupendo, nunca está de más tener ayuda del más allá.”

“¿Qué quieres Hanji?”

Levi desvió la vista, buscando nuevamente a Mikasa, pero la joven ya no estaba. No debería sorprenderle, la suerte no solía estar de su lado.

“¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Mikasa?”

“No es tu problema.”

“Las apuestas no están a tu favor, 7-1 a que no te perdona. Erwin insiste en que tienes que regalarle floresy Sasha en que le compres dulces. El resto no cree que te vuelva a dirigir la palabra.”

“¿Qué demonios?”

“Yo aun estoy entre los indecisos… Antes de apostar necesito que me cuentes cómo lo arruinaste.”

Sin volver a verla, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. Necesitaba aire fresco, lo único que le faltaba era ser tema de conversación.

No le extrañaba que pocos creyeran que podía arreglar… ¿qué exactamente? Su interés en Mikasa era más que el de amistad, eso lo tenía claro, lo había tenido claro desde la noche en que le regaló la flor de papel. A él no le importaba que se movieran despacio, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en qué era lo que quería hasta que Mikasa dejó de hablarle. En los últimos días se había sorprendido pensando en ella cada día más; no es que antes no lo hiciera, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de ponerle nombre a lo que tenían.

_Cuando era aun un niño y su madre vivía, Levi había conocido a una niña muy bonita, el enamoramiento que tuvo había sido gigantesco; antes de dormir solía hablar de ella con su madre. Kuchel, le acariciaba el cabello y sonreía ante la inocencia de su hijo. Cuando Levi preguntaba cómo podía llamar la atención de la niña, ella decía siempre lo mismo, “Tienes que sonreír, ser bueno con ella, verla a los ojos, coquetearle y esperar. Si todo sale bien, ella va a hacer lo mismo contigo.”_

_“¿Cómo se si le pasa lo mismo?” Levi se tocaba el estómago, incapaz de explicar las mariposas que daban vueltas y su madre le sonreía de la forma que solo hacía con él._

_“Créeme, lo vas a saber.”_

No eran muchos los recuerdos que tenía de su madre, pero lograban darle un poquito de paz.

Sentado en la hierba levantó la vista para ver el cielo, pronto anochecería y ya se veía la luna llena; iba a ser una noche fría y despejada.

Los pasos a su espalda detuvieron sus pensamientos, no dijo nada esperando que Mikasa se acercara y temiendo que se arrepintiera; tomó la decisión de ir detrás de ella si lo hacía. Aun no sabía cómo pero no iba a dejar de intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

La cálida sensación de una humeante taza de té en su hombro lo hizo volver a verla. En cuanto tomó la taza, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el rostro que se la había ofrecido.

“Mikasa…”

“¿Otra vez tengo nombre?”

No esperaba menos de ella. La conocía muy bien para saber que las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles como pretender que nada había pasado, no con Mikasa Ackerman. Era otra cosa más que le gustaba de ella, hacía que él se esforzara por ser un mejor hombre. Su silencio era el permiso para que siguiera hablando.

“La última vez que hablamos, estuve completamente fuera de lugar; lo lamento.”

“¿Sabes que puedes señalar mis errores y faltas sin ser un idiota, cierto? Se sentó a su lado, pero rehusaba verlo a la cara. “Voy a ser más cuidadosa y a evitar meter la pata, incluso si estoy enojada o si quiero arrancarte la cabeza.”

“Preferiría que no tengas la necesidad de arrancarme la cabeza.”

“Eso depende de ti; lo más que te puedo ofrecer es ignorar la necesidad de hacerlo.”

“Lo tomo.” Sus ojos se fijaron en sus manos como si buscara un cuchillo o algo similar. “Me sorprende que no vengas armada con dagas y cuchillos.”

“El veneno siempre es una opción.” Señaló la taza de té y el frunció el entrecejo.

“Envenenar no va contigo.” 

“¿Por qué?” Por fin volvió el rostro y lo veía con curiosidad.

“Demasiado lento. Cuando estás enojada quieres venganzas rápidas.”

Su risa, aunque contenida, lo sobresaltó y él sonrió con timidez. 

“A veces la lentitud no es algo malo.”

Mikasa regresó la vista al frente, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Levi se preguntaba si habían dejado de hablar de formas de asesinarlo, deseaba que fuera así más que cualquier otra cosa. El silencio contrastaba con el sonido de su risa. Levi se preguntaba si podía hacerla reír; era tan poco usual en ella. 

“Creí que seguías enojada conmigo.” Una larga pausa siguió a sus palabras, Levi giró su rostro para poder verla, en el fondo era más una pregunta que una afirmación.

“Aun estoy enojada contigo.” Su terquedad mantenía su rostro al frente.

“Pero estás hablando conmigo y siendo amable.”

Ella suspiró y recogió un mechón detrás su oreja. “Podría decirse que estamos en pausa.”

“¿Eso quiere decir que… mañana vas a volver a estar furiosa conmigo?”

Por fin volvió lo vio a la cara, le sonrió de manera indescifrable y levantó una ceja. “Ya veremos.”

La leve esperanza que sintió, cuando se sentó su lado ofreciéndole una taza de té, se volvía más y más fuerte. Aun tenía muchas cosas que decir, que dejar en claro, que enmendar y hacerle entender. Sabía que le había dicho cosas que no tenían justificación. Estaba buscando las palabras en su cabeza cuando ella habló.

“No estaba coqueteando con ellos…”

Su voz era muy tenue y Levi no ignoró el reproche en sus palabras, tampoco ignoró que sonaba ligeramente herida. La opresión en su pecho fue más fuerte que cualquier golpe que le hubieran dado, titanes incluidos.

“Yo sé, Mikasa.” La culpa jamás había sido de ella y quería que supiera que él lo tenía claro. “Pero aunque hubiera sido así, yo nunca debí actuar como lo hice. Lamento haber dicho lo que dije y hacer lo que hice.”

Ella asintió y se veía mucho más tranquila. Levi podría haberse quedado viéndola por horas.

“Él tiene razón.” La confusión en su rostro lo hizo suspirar, pero no era momento de echarse para atrás, aunque al final terminó casi en un murmullo. “Eres realmente bonita.”

El mechón había vuelto a su rostro y él lo puso nuevamente detrás de su oreja. Tenía la sensación de tener el rostro mucho más rojo que el de ella; no sabía si agradecer que Mikasa tuviera la vista al frente y no pudiera verlo, o hacer un puchero porque él no podía apreciar el hermoso rostro de la joven. Su mano descansaba a centímetros de la de ella. Mikasa se veía relajada. Esta vez, el silencio que los rodeaba era perfecto.

Levi no podía dejar de ver los labios de la joven, aprovechando que no ella no lo veía. El recuerdo de los dedos de Mikasa sobre sus labios y del sabor del aceite de avellanas y menta lo abrumaban.

Sus ojos tan fijos que casi no parpadeaban, demasiado atrapado en su presencia como para que le importara ser evidente.

“¿Qué tanto miras?”

“Tch. Estoy en guardia… esperando.”

“¿Esperando qué?”

Esta vez fue él quien la vio de manera críptica. “… el cuchillo, mocosa, ¿qué más?”

Sus ojos encontraron los de Levi y ella arrugó su naricilla respingona.

“Cierra los ojos, Levi”

“¿Por qué?”

“Solo hazlo.”

En cuanto cerró los ojos la sintió moverse, Mikasa, de rodillas, se inclinó, colocó su mano en una mejilla y besó la otra; fue un beso suave, pero largo.

“¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Levi!” Su mano seguía en su mejilla y ella volvió a acerarse para susurrarle al oído. “Ahora cuenta hasta diez antes de abrir los ojos.”

Cuando abrió los ojos ella ya no estaba.

Su mano se movió a su mejilla, aun podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios. Levi sonrió dándose cuenta que su mamá había tenido razón.

Él sabía.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente esto era un one shot... en fin! No se si va a tener más capítulos, por el momento me gusta el punto en el que está.


End file.
